Moonchild
by Sa-kun
Summary: Rei turns a bit more into his catside once a month. KaRe fluff.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

I think I've watched too much Loveless…and that combined with Inuyasha…well…

Rei Kon anyone?

* * *

"Rei, let me in!" 

Rei stared at the door, biting his lip, panic welling up inside of him. "No!" He glanced desperately out of the window. The moon was rising, slowly but surely creeping over the horizon, he could feel it. He gasped, eyes widening, shaking his head, whispering "no, no, no" under his breath. The familiar, and dreaded, feeling of warmth surged through him, and he could distantly, but distinctly, feel himself change, and he whimpered.

Kai frowned. "Rei? Let me in!"

"N-No!" He gasped, shakily brining his hands up to his head. "Stay away, Kai!" The door rattled and shook as Kai kicked at it. Then it grew silent. Rei breathed out a sigh of relief. Kai had given up for the moment, hopefully for the night, but the Russian was known for his stubbornness. He didn't dare open it to peak outside, lest Kai was still there, silent.

A moon child. That was what his mother used to call him. Moonchild. Born outside, under the direct shine of a full moon in late July. A blue moon, to be precise, a rare moon, a rare occasion, which made it all the more treasured. Made him a treasure.

The moon, or more accurately, the absence of it; the night of the new moon. How he dreaded it, loathed it. It showed the rest of the word what a freak he was. Each new moon, ever since he left the village, the elders said, he would suffer through this curse as punishment. Punishment for leaving the pack, the home grounds. And each month he suffered quietly, stubbornly.

He wouldn't go home. Wouldn't prove _them_ right. They murdered his parents for their defiance; giving birth to him _outside_ of the village. Rei hadn't been given the traditional welcoming to the world, nor had they preformed the ritual, holy, baptising ceremony until he was a year old. Nine months later than custom.

His parents never cared. And he knew that they had known, they must have. He lived an entire year outside of the village. There were pictures of him as a baby. A freak baby. A cursed child from the start, and yet his mother always said he was the greatest treasure she ever received. It brought a small smile to his face.

The quiet gasp behind him made his startle, turning around at lighting speed. The colour drained from his face, and he stumbled backwards, smile vanishing in a split second. His windows…they were open… Eyes widening in fear, ears flattening, trembling.

Kai saw him. "…Kai…"

Kai stared back, eyes wide in disbelief. Stunned, he fell into the room, landing gracelessly. "Rei?" The neko-jin whimpered softly, turning his eyes away, hands clamped at his sides, something flittering to and fro behind his legs, catching Kai's attention. Kai blinked, swallowing. The _thing_ was attached to Rei, moving on its own. "…what are you?" Rei growled, baring his teeth, eyes slitting, he stalked over to Kai. "Your ears…" He narrowed his eyes, feeling the ears standing on the top of his head, a result of his anger, slump. "Rei?"

"I-I- What are you doing here? I told you to go!" The neko-jin snarled, ears standing, tail swishing predatorily. "Leave me alone!"

The Russian blinked, face not showing any emotions, speaking almost silently. "I was worried." Rei froze, hand posed in the air, fingers turning into claws.

"...why?"

"You're my friend." Rei scoffed.

"I'm a freak."

Kai shook his head, slowly looking at Rei again. The fluffy cat ears pointing outwards, relaxed, the tail harmlessly flittering behind the neko-jin. "Are you?"

Rei faltered back, taken aback. "What- O-Of-course I am! Are you blind? Can't you see-!"

"Stop it." Rei shut his mouth, ears flattening in submission. Kai suppressed the urge to smile. "You're not. Do you know why?" Rei shook his head. Kai smirked, hand reaching out. Rei flinched, but didn't move. The hand tangled itself in Rei's hair, scratching behind one of the black ears. Rei purred, ears falling down to the sides, relaxed. "Because you're cute."

"Meow?" Eyes hazy, open halfway, shining.

He gave a final scratch, withdrawing his hand, much to Rei's disgruntlement, who growled softly, head nudging Kai's hand before it completely disappeared ."What are you?"

Rei's eyes opened lazily, pupils slit. "Boku wa neko-jin. Ne-ko-jin." He strolled over to the window, drawing the curtains to cover it, tail curling in front of him. "Now will you go?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Then flopped down on the bed, Rei's bed. Smirking, he patted the space next to him, and annoyed, Rei strode over, lying down, he instinctively curled up, tail weaving through the air above him.

"Such a freak, hm?" The neko-jin snarled, about to attack, when hands suddenly scratched his ears, and he flopped down purring loudly. "You're such a kitten." Rei just purred louder. Kai sighed softly, gentle smile playing on his lips. _Just a kitten_…

"It's because I'm away from the village." Golden eyes struggled to open. "To make us stay…" Giving up on speaking for the moment, he arched his neck, nuzzling Kai's hand, rough tongue slipping out, cleaning the palm. Kai made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"…some threat. Silly kitties…"

"…mow?" Kai smirked, hand stilling slightly. Rei nudged it, and the scratching reassumed.

"You aren't exactly…terrifying."

"I'm a freak." Kai chuckled, and disgruntled, Rei sat up, glaring. The cat ears ruined any potential his glare could have had, and the black, velvet-like tail didn't exactly improve his attempt at intimidating the Russian.

"Too much of a neko-chan… I prefer the term mutant, if you insist." Rei huffed, but before he could storm away like he intended, Kai took a hold of his tail, pulling it between his fingers. "Like Wolverine, or Müsique…" A pause, then he spoke up again, fascinated, hypnotised. "…lovely tail."

Rei pouted, crossing his arms like a petulant child, sulking, chancing a half glare at Kai. "…she's called Mystique, Kai…and Nightcrawler is cooler…" He narrowed his eyes, lips till forming a pout, cute little fangs peaking out. Mumbling, lowering his gaze. "…he has a tail too…"

Kai nodded, letting the tail slip through his fingers, before catching it, and doing it all over again. "Your is nicer." Rei stubbornly shook his head. "It is. And your ears are enchanting."

"…they are abominable." The neko-jin shook his head harder, avoiding Kai's gaze, burning into him.

"Adorable." Kai gently tilted Rei's face upwards. "Rei, this is _you_. Rich, enticing, irresistible…beautiful." _Mine_. "You are perfect the way you are."

Rei blinked, soft blush on his cheeks, voice weak and fragile, like the hope reflecting in his bright yellow eyes. "…you really think so? I'm…beautiful?"

Kai shrugged, trust Rei to only latch onto one attribute. "Yeah."

"…is it because I look like a woman?"

"It's because you don't." Kai smirked, hand resting on Rei's pert, soft behind, gently stroking. "I prefer men." Rei formed an 'oh' sound with his lips, gasping softly.

"I do too." The blush returned, full force. Kai's smirked widened, hand advancing slightly in its motions, growing more confident. Rei blinked, ears standing up, tail stiffening, crimson blush deepening. "_Kai!_" A slate eyebrow was arrogantly raised.

"_Kimi wa kawaii ne, Rei-chan_."

* * *

Finito! 

The first part – I'm a neko-jin. Last part – You are cute.

R&R, and be ever so kind. ;)


End file.
